The Phoenix and The Eagle
by Kaicia
Summary: Summary: A girl predicts of a boy who has the power to control a mythical creature of fire come to her. This boy has a great part in her destiny. Her predicton comes true. The next day a team of Beybladers, stop by London, among them, the boy the girl dre
1. Default Chapter

Hi There! I'm Kaicia and I 'm new to Fanfiction. Net.

A few of you might have heard of me, I'm PuddyKat's Big Sister (PKBS!) and I hope a lot of you will like my fan fics and send me lots and lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of your favourite characters (sniffs) but my own, but I do wish to own show.

Summary: A girl predicts of a boy who has the power to control a mythical creature of fire come to her. This boy has a great part in her destiny. Her prediction comes true. The next day a team of Beybladers, stop by London, among them, the boy the girl dreamed of…

Note:

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

The Phoenix and The Eagle

Chapter One

The Nightmare- part one

In the city of London, everything and everyone was fast asleep, away in their little dreamland, except one. A silhouette of a winged creature soared through the black sky. The creature's black outline became clearer as the white moon revealed itself, shining from behind the thick, black clouds. And there was his form as the light shone on him. An eagle. He glided towards a mansion and landed on the bedroom balcony.

His dark brown eyes scanned the bedroom, searching for something in there. His eyes rested on a sleeping black girl in her bed. She had black hair with dark red ends.

The girl was tossing and turning in her sleep. She wanted to force herself awake, run away from what was to her, a nightmare…

She was running through a thick forest. It was a black night and she couldn't see where she was going because it was pitch black. The girl wore a long, thin, flowing white nightgown that stood out against the charcoal tree trunks.

_The teenager had know idea how she into the forest, but she tripped up on a huge root as she as running. She got up and kept on running, through thorns that tore her nightgown, scratched her bare legs and arms, but she kept on going._

_A few minutes later, the teen noticed her surroundings getting thinner. Then she saw a light._

'A light! And perhaps a clearing! I'll be able to see where I am!' she thought.

_She got to the clearing and found a torch standing in the middle._

'_Oh great! I'm lost, and there's a torch standing in the ground'. Did DarkSight know where she was? She looked up into the sky._

"_DarkSight! DarkSight! Come!" she cried, but no response from her eagle._

_The teen moved forward and touched the torch. As she touched it, the flame blazed for a second then died down. A few feet from the girl, a second flame lit up from out of nowhere. _

'_How did that happen?'_

_The girl let go of the first torch to advance to the second one, but as soon as she let go, the second torch flickered and died out._

' Well, I guess I should move with this one and see what happens' 

_The girl gripped the torch. Again the second torch lit up. The girl lifted the first from the ground and with it held in her hand, she walked to the second. This time nothing flickered; instead a third flame appeared further away in the trees._

' _Oh well, just follow the light and see where I end up.'_

_So, after that decision, the girl wandered deep into the forbidden forest, following every light that emerged one after another. After what seemed like hours, the girl walked until the trail of fire ended outside a cave entrance. _

'This cave is kind of familiar to me, as though I've been here before. I sense an ancient aura here.' She listened inside the cave for any sounds but heard nothing. She entered the cave, her torch lighting the path. It seemed like hours, she thought, but she never gave up. The girl was to busy thinking, she walked into a dead end. The girl put her torch on the ground, raised her hands against the wall, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When the girl opened her eyes again they glowed a deep, dark red. "Well, well," said the girl. "This wall is actually a door to a temple." 

She bent down, picked up her torch and blew out the flame. She scattered the ashes at the door. "Now let's see which temple it is!" she waved her hand over the door. Red carvings lit up in different forms on the door. The girl made a little hand gesture, and the door opened in front of her. She walked in, and felt warm instantly as she entered a hall. It was beautiful, fire burned in huge bowls of oil, the walls had pictures of painted birds, there were statues of long tailed birds perched on pillars holding up the ceiling, but the front of the hall seemed to frighten the girl.

At the front of the hall was a huge statue of a mythical creature. Its wings were raised as though it was about to take flight from the platform it was on. The girl approached the statue silently and gazed at it entranced. She looked into its stone eyes and she felt as though it was gazing into hers at the same time. In a whisper she said:

" Phoenix."

Suddenly, flames rose high, surrounding the girl. They lashed out at her and scorched her left shoulder. The teen screamed, fell on her knees and clutched her shoulder in pain, at the same covering her face to prevent the flames hitting her. The heat stinging her eyes, the girl looked at the statue. "Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it!" The phoenix's eyes turned red, the flames grew higher. "STOP IT!"…

TBC


	2. The Nightmarepart two

The Nightmare –Part Two

The girl woke up, gasping for breath. Her hand clutched at her left shoulder. A sharp stinging sensation stung her and she automatically pulled her hand away. Suddenly, there was a great blow, then—

CRASH!

There was a great flutter of wings and a high screech. The girl, hand still in the air, jerked her head towards her bedroom window. The window had shattered. Shards of glass were scattered on the floor. What was left of the glass, looked sharp enough to cut anything. The girl could hear footsteps outside her room. The door flung open to reveal an Asian girl in her nightie. " I thought I heard something, are you…"the Asian girl trailed off when she caught sight off the window. She looked at her friend who was pointing at it. The Asian walked to the bed, " did you do that?" she asked her friend. The girl didn't answer. "Are you …" she noticed her friend's shoulder, " oh my gosh! What happened to your shoulder, Flick?" the girl still didn't answer. " C'mon, I 'll take you downstairs," said the Asian. She took her friends hand and led her out into the corridor. The Asian turned on a light and looked at her friend. The girl was still in shock. Once again, the Asian gasped. The girl's nightie was torn and scratches were all over her body. Together, the teens descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The girl sat down on one of the high stools at the table and hugged her body. A moment later, the Asian girl placed two hot cups of tea on the table and a bag of frozen peas. The girl picked up the bag and rested it on her shoulder. She felt a cooling sensation, which relived her. She sighed. "It happened again," she said, still dazed, "only this time it was much more powerful, more real."

"Your dream?" asked the Asian girl, holding her cup of tea.

"Yeah," said the girl, she took a sip of tea from her cup, "Y'know how it goes Ray-Ray?"

"A forest, a shrine to a mythical creature, fire, I know how it goes Flick, every night you've had the same dream…"

"Every night it's gotten stronger…"

"That would clearly explain the state you're in and your burnt shoulder," finished the Asian.

The Girl smiled at her friend. " You never cease to amaze me Ray-Ray."

A moment later, two girls walked in, a dark brunette and a light brunette with blonde streaks. The dark brunette wore a vest and shorts and the blonde-brunette wore a big t-shirt, which was slipping off one shoulder.

" I thought we heard a noise," mumbled the dark brunette, " what are you guys doing up?" The blonde-brunette yawned and jumped onto the table.

" Flick had that dream again," explained the Asian.

"Oh," said the girls in unison. The dark brunette opened the fridge and poured cold water into a glass from a cupboard. As soon as she closed the fridge, a blonde boy stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "There's gotta some burglar in the house because some one's room's been trashed, there's glass on the floor!" From the tone in his voice, he was clearly annoyed. " Whoa. What happened to you?" he looked at the girl's torn state. The black girl explained her dream again in full detail and admitted she shattered the window. Her friends took in all this information in silence. The boy spoke up, " so what does it mean?"

The girls all shook their heads, rolled their eyes, muttered, " twit," "he doesn't get it does he?" and so on.

" It means my prediction is coming true, the first sign will come tomorrow," said the girl, " I want you up early in the morning guys. We're going to have a visitor."

TBC.


	3. The Nightmarepart three

The Nightmare -Part Three

Early next morning an old Man walked up the steps and rung the doorbell on the front door. This man was elderly; his head was bald and covered with a bowler hat, he had a grey moustache and he held a walking stick. The dark brunette opened the front door. She was surprised to see the visitor.

"Oh…Mr Dickinson!" She said.

"Good Morning Miss Elliott. Is the owner of the house at home?" He asked.

"No Sir," she replied, "But please come in." She opened the door a bit wider and Mr Dickinson stepped inside.

Mr Dickinson and the girl walked into the front room. Mr Dickinson sat down in an armchair. The girl who had one of those head thingies on her head (A/N :I don't know what they're called it's like a headphone with a microphone attached to it) spoke into it. She faced the chairman with a smile and said, " the others will be here in a sec, would you like something? Tea?"

The chairman said he would like some tea. The brunette nodded and walked out the room. The front room door opened and in came the blonde boy, the Asian girl, the black girl and the blonde brunette. One by one they shook Mr. Dickinson's hand, and sat down in the sofa opposite the armchair. "Good morning children," said Mr. Dickinson settling down in his chair.

"Good morning, sir," chorused the teenagers.

" Where's your coach? I came here to speak with him."

" My dad's away at the moment," spoke the black girl, " he'll return late this evening."

"Ah. What a shame," said Mr. Dickinson, "I hope he is well?"

" He is, thank you."

" Well I might as well get down to business," Mr. Dickinson said. He took a deep breath and began. " As you know, I am the chairman of the BBA. This year I have held a world tournament – I trust you've seen who won at the American tournament?" the teenagers nodded. "Excellent. Well the winners, are a team I've created, I announced that the finals would be held in a weeks time in Moscow. The team are on their way to Moscow by ship. Now I have an important assignment- ah thank you very much Miss Elliott"- the dark brunette had come into the room and gave Mr. Dickinson a hot cup of tea. She turned away and leaned on the arm of the sofa with her friends.

" As I was saying, I have an important assignment especially for you."

"We're all ears Mr. Dickinson," said the blonde boy.

" Just tell us what you need," said the light brunette.

" We'll be happy to help," said the Asian girl, smiling.

Mr. Dickinson continued, " I have heard of your talents and I know you are very advanced and quite powerful, your coach used to work for the BBA. I know, Miss Readom of your past events in your early childhood. I need your help. I fear that my team of Beybladers are not strong or powerful enough to win the Russian tournament. I need your skills and techniques to coach them. I want you give them your experience. If you do this, you'll officially become apart of the BBA. London is the cruise's halfway point on the route to Moscow. In a few hours the team will be at the port. Will you accept my assignment?"

The four teens looked at the black girl for an answer. The girl nodded.

" We accept Mr Dickinson. We'll do our best," she answered. " I promise we won't let you down."

End of part two.

Kaicia: (on her knees pleading) Review, I BEG YOU! I want more reviews to keep me going! Oh! And thank you for two reviews so far!

Next chapter will be up soon!

Bye!

I had to spilt this one chapter into three parts! "The nightmare" was too long!


	4. The arrival of the Bladebreakers

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any of your favourite characters but my own, but I do wish to have the show.

Any way, here is my second chapter and REVIEW after you've read it! Please!

Chapter Two 

The arrival of the Bladebreakers

" Good Morning guys!" yelled Tyson, as he ran, puffing and panting onto the deck, up to his teammates. "Well, well, look who's finally woken up out of bed!" laughed Max, looking up to see his friend run up the steps and fall down on his knees, in front of him. Kenny stood over Tyson, staring down at him, surprised, "gosh Tyson, it's nearly midday! Did you stay up too late again?" "No." said Tyson, he got up, rubbed his eyes and yawned, he looked around and saw seagulls flying and a port.

"Say chief, are we in Russia already?"

The Bladebreakers had won the American Tournament, with a victorious win from Max and his faithful water bit beast Draciel against Michael from the All-Starz.

They were on a ship, boarding for Russia, where their final tournament would be held in Moscow. The Bladebreakers, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and Kai, were all looking forward to this, especially Tyson, a blue haired boy, whose dream was to become a world champion beyblader, a stubborn brat, but with his attitude he always won his battles. Along with his teammates Max, a blonde haired boy, his father owned a store in Japan and his mother was the coach of the All-Starz in America, he wore green dungarees with an orange t-shirt underneath it.

Ray, a boy from China and an ex-member of another team, he had amber eyes, long ebony hair tied back in ponytail, a ying-yang bandana to keep his black bangs out of his eyes. He wore Chinese clothing.

Kai, a strong, talented beyblader with dark blue hair. Everybody thought he was dark and mysterious, with his tribal markings on his pale face, his dark red eyes, his scarf flying behind him in the light cool breeze, and last but not least, Kenny (or the Chief), the brains of the team. Kenny isn't a beyblader, but he helps by giving them his research, which is in his laptop, along with a trapped bit beast named Dizzara.

"No Tyson, this is London, the ships halfway point. We've got miles to go till we reach Russia", answered Kenny.

"Then when will we get there?" said Tyson impatiently.

"Hey, I don't-", started Kenny, but he was cut off by Ray.

"Hey, isn't that that guy from yesterday?" he asked. The boys looked down at the port, they could see a tall boy with purple hair walk of the ship with his backpack.

"Yeah it is! What was his name again?" asked Max looking up thinking, " was it Ralph?"

" No, it was Robert," said Tyson, he became distant and remembered…

Flashback Tyson wasn't going let this boy get away with trashing children's blades so easily. He wanted to win, so that he could teach this boy a lesson! "Dragoon!" he shouted, "Phantom Hurricane Attack!" The blue dragon rose and summoned strong winds for its attack .the winds circled it so it was hidden in the middle. The blade lunged in release the power against its opponent. But the boy waited for the right moment, then –"Griffolyon!" he called. The enormous Griffin defended itself by using its wings as shield against Dragoon. The creature spread its wings and blew away the attack and Dragoon, leaving him powerless." Dragoon! Hit him with all you've got!" " Griffolyon pin that weakling to the ground!" screamed the boy," that's an order!" 

_Dragoon tried to strangle the Griffin, but it kept escaping .It grabbed Dragoon's tail and swung him around the stadium with its talons, then pinned him on the ground. _

" _Now my bit beast, show this Tyson who's master around here and who is t o be taught a lesson! ATTACK!" screamed the boy. Griffolyon spread its wings at full length, turned to Dragoon, and screeched._

"_Dragoon!" shouted Tyson, but it was too late. Tyson's blade flew out of stadium and landed in front of his feet. The battle had ended. Tyson had lost. He fell on his knees. "How…how could I have …failed…?"Said Tyson._

_The boy held up his hand and caught his Beyblade. The crowd went silent. Max ran to his friend's aid and helped him stand up._

"_Hmph! Pathetic. You all are. Now if you excuse me, I have a 4-star restaurant to attend to". The boy turned away._

"_You're name," Kai said, "You didn't say"._

_The boy turned back to face Kai. _

"_The name, is Robert," he said._

_End of flashback_

"Robert," muttered Tyson. " I won't forget how you beat me."

"Um…how come he's getting off here?" asked Kenny. Max perked up, "maybe he's off to get breakfast. The food here might have sucked," said Max, smiling.

"Great idea Maxi! Lets go!" shouted Tyson; he was about to Run when Kai grabbed his collar.

"Wait Tyson," he said. "We don't know how long the ship will stay here."

"Six hours," said a voice.

The Bladebreakers looked around. Their eyes finally settled on an old bearded man with a smoking pipe in his hand.

"Excuse me?" said Kai.

"I said six hours the ship will stay here, so you'll have plenty of time," said the man, chuckling. Tyson was wriggling under Kai's strong grip, whimpering: "you hear that Kai? Six hours. Can you let me go? You're strangling me."

" Put him down, Kai," said Ray gently.

Kai eyed Ray, then the stranger, then Tyson and dropped him on purpose. He walked over Tyson saying, "You're training after this. Are you coming or not?" he added to the others. With out waiting for an answer, Kai walked off the ship, his scarf flying behind him. Kenny and Ray followed their captain, leaving poor Tyson on the floor grumbling. Max sighed. He held out his hand and pulled him up. Together, the two mates ran after the rest of their team into Central London, leaving the old man laughing his head off.

Later

"Oh no."

"Great, I'm left with idiots."

"Where's the ship?"

"AAAHHH!"

"Quit screaming Chief!"

"AAAHHH!" screamed Kenny.

"Calm down, Kenny!" said Ray. "You're giving me a headache! Err, excuse me sir."

A man passing by with ropes paused and nodded his head in Ray's direction.

"Could you tell us what happened to the ship that was here?"

"Set out seven hours ago for Moscow," answered the man.

"O.K. Thank you."

"Nice to be of help," smiled the man and resumed walking again.

" It left…" began Tyson.

"…SEVEN hours ago?" finished Max.

Kenny started yelling again. " AHH! I knew it! We should have never left the ship, now we'll never get Russia before the Tournament! We'll be DISQUALIFIED!"

" Quiet Chief," said Ray, deep in concentration. "Whenever we need help, who do we ask?"

"Mr Dickinson, but why do you say that, Ray?" asked Max, slightly confused.

"Because he sent us on a on a ship to travel to Russia."

"So… what's on your mind Ray?" asked Tyson.

"What I'm trying to say, Tyson, is lets ask Mr Dickinson for money."

"Good idea Ray!" cheered Max.

"Bad idea," said Kenny gloomily. Tyson demanded to know why this suggestion was bad.

"Because, I asked Mr Dickinson to travel ahead till we reach Russia," answered Kenny meekly.

"So, where do we go? Said Kai, looking at his allies.

"I know the perfect place to get contact," said Ray helpfully. " But it's back in Central London."

TBC.

Kaicia: R&R! PLEASE!


	5. robert and raisa

"Great, I finally get to see Big Ben. Ray, where are we going? Russia's in the other direction!"

"Hang on Chief we're nearly there," said Ray.

The Bladebreakers were walking past famous places, Max was fascinated, Kenny was complaining that what Ray was doing was wrong, and Ray was scanning the stores.

Tyson was thinking about food and Kai was silent. After a while they stopped outside a building. Ray pointed at it; " This is it. The BBA Office, one of hundreds around the world. Here we'll get help from the greatest experts."

"Well what are we waiting for?" shouted Tyson. " Let's GO!"

He stormed through the sliding doors, urging his companions to follow him.

Inside was a very large reception with a lady sitting at a large desk with files stacked everywhere. To the left of her was a poster board and waiting area. She and two other people (a boy and girl) where the only ones there.

"Good Afternoon young sirs, how may I help you?" the lady said.

Kenny explained the whole situation to Elizabeth (because that was the lady's name), who took it all in. Elizabeth stood up.

"I'll go make a phone call, in the meantime while you're waiting, please sit in the chairs over there," she pointed to the seating area. " I won't be long." Elizabeth disappeared through a door.

"I hope Mr Dickinson's available," said Max, sitting down.

"Yeah, he'd better be. I don't want to stay in London much long--''

"Excuse me," said gentle voice.

Ray looked up and saw an Asian girl, the same age as him (A/n: in this fic the all the Bladebreakers are thirteen). She had long black hair, which ended a few inches down her back, brown skin and golden eyes. She looked like a cat with those eyes and locks of hair fell down her face. Her ears poked out a little from beneath her hair. She wore a sleeveless, short, slit purple dress and ¾ length, purple trousers underneath, with brown boots. Like Kai, who wears those shark bands things on his wrists (A/n: I don't know what they're called), the girl wore purple ones to match her outfit.

Ray blinked a few times, because this girl was quite pretty.

"My friend and I couldn't help overhearing what you said. We heard you're broke at the moment," said the girl.

"_Broke?"_ repeated Tyson.

A blonde boy, with bright blue eyes appeared next to the girl. He wore a dark blue vest and denim jeans and jacket.

"She means you've got no money. Can't get to your destination," said the boy.

"Yes were ' broke' at the moment," said Kenny. " Who are you?"

"We would like to help," said the girl, ignoring Kenny's question. She caught Ray's eye, cause he was gaping at her. She smiled. Ray smiled back, blushing slightly.

" How would you like to help us?" asked Max.

The boy was going to answer when Elizabeth came back. The Bladebreakers rushed to the desk. "Well?" they asked.

"I'm sorry boys, but Mr Dickinson's not in," said Elizabeth, slightly backing away in her chair, because the boys were much too close, especially Tyson.

"What? Not in?" repeated Max.

Elizabeth was starting to shake a little. "Um…could you back away a bit?" she squeaked, waving her clipboard at Tyson, Max and Kenny, like she was shooing away a fly. Ray got the message and backed away apologizing. Kai didn't bother to move, from what the boy and girl could see, he liked to stay far away as possible from his team-mates, plus he was leaning on the desk, his back turned to Elizabeth.

The boy grinned and the girl started to giggle. Ray turned round to look at the girl. She winked at him, still giggling. Ray turned his head blushing slightly. Max slowly clicked and stood upright. Tyson and Kenny… well… Kai had to get up, walk behind them and pull them away by their collars. Elizabeth, finally glad to have some space to breath, flicked through the papers on her clipboard and said; "nope. Not in I'm afraid. Mr Dickinson's a really busy man with a lot of work in preparing tournaments and all, but if he has fewer things to do, I could call him again later. In the meantime, I could make reservations for you to stay at a hotel, that's what we're here for, helping young Beybladers like yourselves, but this young lady and young man have volunteered to let you stay at their place for now." She waved a hand at the boy and girl in the background.

"Okay then. Thank you," said Ray. The boys tuned to leave, when Tyson spotted the poster. He moved closer to get a better look.

"Hey! Isn't that Robert?"

"It is!" responded Max.

"What's he doing on that poster then?" wondered Tyson.

"Oh that!" said Elizabeth, standing up, smiling. "That's a picture from last year's tournament. Robert won it defeating every opponent by himself! He's the regional champion!"

"Whoa," breathed Max. He was impressed.

"Wait a minute. If Robert's the Regional Champ, is he in this year's tournament?" asked Tyson.

"Unfortunately no. He's not going."

"What? How come he's not attending?" asked Tyson again.

Elizabeth looked taken aback. " Honestly, I haven't got clue," she answered simply.

Kai walked over to the strangers (or new allies) eyed them, stood next to them and waited. " Hurry up," he called.

When Max, Tyson, Kenny and Ray came over, the girl piped up and ran to the desk. The BB were startled at her behaviour and turned to the boy who was grinning.

" Oh don't worry about," he said. " We can wait for her outside." The blonde ushered the teen's outdoors. He looked back and saw the girl lean over the desk and whisper to Elizabeth. Elizabeth opened a draw and brought out a package. She handed it the Asian girl who whispered "thank you."

"How long till she comes out?" asked Tyson who stood looking at the blonde boy, as soon as they were outside the office?

"Don't worry I'm here now!" shouted the girl, jogging up to the boys, fastening her bag.

"So, shall we go?" asked Max.

" No not yet," said Kai. " Right, you've helped us out by letting us stay at your place, but you haven't told us who you are."

" Oh! How rude of us!" the girl said.

"We haven't got any manners- allow us to introduce our selves," replied the boy.

" I'm Raisa," introduced the girl, pointing at herself.

" And I'm Robert," the boy said pointing at himself.

"Not _another_ Robert!" Tyson blurted out. Kenny elbowed him in the stomach making Tyson wince.

"What do you mean '_another Robert_?'" said Robert a little outraged. He raised his fists wanting to start a fight. Raisa, who was staring at Tyson, reached out, placed her hand on her friend's clenched fists and lowered them. She leaned in and whispered: " Um…Rob? I think they mean that German kid… the one with the purple hair…y'know, that poster we saw…"

"Ah, right…" said Rob, finally getting it into his head. Raisa nodded with the ah- you've-it-now expression.

" Well then if that's the case you can call me Rob instead. Everyone calls me that. If you meet this other Robert again you can call him by his full name."

" Fine then _Rob_," said Tyson in a drawling voice. Rob gave him an icy death glare that made Tyson shiver. Raisa apologized, " I'm sorry for Rob's behaviour. You must forgive him" (she took a quick glance at her friend) " the wolf in him kinda gets out of control."

'_The wolf in him? What does she mean?'_

There was a short silence after that. The Bladebreakers, Rob and Raisa stared at each other while people passed by. Kai was starting to get bored by now. He broke the silence with a sigh. " To your place?"

" Yeah, yeah… um, let's go or we'll be late," Raisa pointed down a street. The teens started walking.

"How far is it to your place?" asked Tyson.

" Oh, about an hour or twos walk," replied Raisa, she turned to Rob, " hey you'd better call Cathy, tell her we're on our way."

"Whose Cathy?" Kenny said. Rob reached inside jacket and brought out what looked like a disc. The Bladebreakers, who were curious, leaned in for a closer look. Kenny was fascinated. Rob held the disc in his palm. There was only one button in the middle. The boy pressed it and placed an earpiece in his ear. The button lit up green.

A small virtual girl appeared in the green light. You could never see the true colour of her features because she was green, but she had long hair the ended down her back.

" Cathy," said Rob, looking down at the image. The girl looked up, " hey Rob! What's up?"

" I'm calling to tell you we've got: the Bladebreakers and we're on our way back. Tell Fe-"

" Robert she knows she always does,"said the girl. She turned her head, gave a big smile and waved at the Bladebreakers," hi there! I'm Cathy."

"She's pretty," breathed Kenny, gaping at the girl.

"Thank you, thats nice,"smiled Cathy. Kenny blushed furiously.The image continued," If you guys think I'm a fantasyfrom Rob's imaginationyou're wrong. I'm real and not really green! We use different coulours to tell ourselves apart.I'm using the same device as Rob and he's blue, so I always know its him."

" What colour do you appear as Raisa?" asked Ray. "Purple," said she.

"How's Felicia getting on? we haven't seen her since this morning,"asked Rob.

"She's fine, training at the moment. I'm just marking down how much she and Nikki are progressing...oh and by the way," Cathy pointed a finger at Rob and began waving it, her voice changing its tone, making it sound like a warning," You'd better bequick back, Felicia's gonna be testing you two and if you miss this you're in trouble, BIG trouble.So Ithink I'll go." Cathy waved at the Bladebreakers. "You'll see the real me verysoon." In a second the green light faded with Cathy with it.

" Right, how can we be _quick back_, when your place is like, an _hours_ walk?" asked Tyson. The teens stood in a back alley. Raisa watched the blunette from the corner of her eye. She said in a delicate voice," boy, you're nosy," she added back to Rob, " There are seven of us, I can carry about two, including myself."

"I can carry three," said the blonde," mines got extra."

What were these two going on about? the answer lay right in front of them when they turned round the corner further down the alley.It turned outRobert and Raisa had travelled by motorbikes, one with metalic purple and another with metallic blue.

"So boys, who wants to ride with me?"asked Raisa holding two spare helmets. Rei raised his hand and Raisa threw a helmet to him. While Rei pu it on, Kai could see Rei blushing beneath it. Kai offered to ride too- the girl threw the next helmet. Raisa scooped up hair before she put her helmet on then jumped on her cycle and started the engine. " Hop on boys," she said. Kai sat at the back which left Rei no choice but to sit inbetween." Rei,"she said. "You'll to hold onto me if you don't want to fall off". Rei nervously wrapped his arms loosely around Raisa's waist. To his surprise, her waist was quite small. He gripped her.

The cycle pulled up next to Rob. " Ready?" asked Raisa. Tyson and Max sat behind Rob while Kenny insisted he'd sit in the spare seat. Dizzy was under his arm tightly so she would'nt slip from his grasp. Rob nodded revving up his engine. Kenny trembled. "Um...can I walk or catch the bus?" But the teen had hit the road.

I won't tell you how long the journey took. The place the team were goingwas on the outskirts of London. Rob and Raisa pulled up a driveway to iron gates. To the edge of the wall was buzzer. Rob climbed off his cycle pressed the buzzer and muttered something to it. Whatever he said, the the iron bars slid open. The Bladebreakers gasped.

"This is your place?" asked Max.

* * *

Sorry i was so long , i'm so busy at the moment. Well what do you think? this must be the longest chapter so far! please read and review.

Thanks!


End file.
